EWA ECW Episode 1 7/10/12
Sandman vs. Doink, Hardcore Match Winner: Sandman Sandman defeats Doink after hitting him across the head wtih his singapore cane. Mankind vs. Hardcore Holly, Hardcore Match Winner: Mankind Paul Bearer manages to disract Holly long enough for Mankind to get his attention again and peform the mandible claw on him. Afterwards Sting comes down from the cieling and attacks Mankind. Mankind and Paul Bearer retreat backstage then Sting says he want's a rematch because he was screwed last night on Raw. ECW Owner Paul Heyman and says the main event will be Sting vs. Mankind in a barbwire match. Vampiro vs. Gangrel, Hardcore Match Winner: Gangrel Kevn Thorn comes into the ring and knocks Vampiro out with a steel chair when the ref is knocked out. Allowing Gangrel to pin Vampiro for the win. Afterwards Kevin Thorn gets back into the ring and gets in Gangrel's face. He attacks Gangrel then knocks him out with the torture rack back breaker. Vader vs. Goldust, Hardcore Match for the Hardcore Championship Winner: The new Hardcore Champion...Vader Vader finishes Goldust off with a moonsault onto a trash can. Afterwards Stone Cold comes out and beats Vader with a chair. Test vs. Spike Dudley, Number #1 Continders Match for the Hardcore Championship Winner: Spike Dudley Spike Dudley hits test in the stomach with a steel chair then finishes him off with the Dudley Dog. Kane vs. D'lo Brown, Normal Match Winner: Kane Kane chokeslams D'Lo Brown then pins him for the win. Suddenly the lights cut to black, when they cut back on Kane is out cold in the center fo the ring. Edge vs. Matt Hardy, Hell in a Cell for the EWA Championship Winner: And the new EWA Champion...Edge!!! Edge spears Matt Hardy through the side off the cell, throws him back into the ring, and pins him for the win. Edge & Christian vs. the Legion of Doom, for the WWE Tag Team Championships Winner(s): And the new Tag Team Champions...Edge & Christian!!! Christian finishes Animal off with the impaler meanwhile Edge holds off Hawl and Christian pins Animal for the win. Spike Dudley vs. Vader, Hardcore Match for the Hardcore Championship Winner: And the new Hardcore Champion...Test!!! (Attacks Spike Dudley) Spike Dudley dudley dogs Vader through a table then pins him. He celebrates, suddenly Test comes from the crowd and attacks Spike Dudley. After hitting him across the head with a chair he finishes Spike off with a pumphandle slam onto the chair then pins him for the win. Mike Awesome vs. Scott Hall Hardcore Match for the World Heavyweight Championship Winner: And still the World Heavyweight Champion...Scott Hall!!! Scott Hall finishes Mike Awesome off with a razors edge through the announce table. Battle Royal for the ECW Championship Winner: And the new ECW Champion...Tommy Dreamer!!! Tommy Dreamer eliminates RVD for the win. Mankind vs. Sting, Barbwire Match Winner: Sting Sting drags Mankind's head across the barbwire, busting him wide open. Paul Bearer tries to interfere but gets a face full off barbwire. Sting then makes Mankind tap by using the sharpshooter on him. Category:EWA Category:ECW Category:Wrestling Category:Goji64 Category:Pages